


Шанс на спасение

by WN (W_N), WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: And Soon the Darkness (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020





	Шанс на спасение

— Это он! — отчаянно кричит Стефани, пойманная в ловушку запертой полицейской машины. — Майкл, это он! Майкл! — Она машет руками, указывая на Калво, она пытается предупредить.

К счастью, Майкл всё понимает правильно. Едва заметно меняясь в лице, он поворачивается к похитителям. Калво, лживый двуличный ублюдок, глядит на него в упор (на что он надеется?) и несёт какую-то чушь. Но Майкл не слушает, его накрывает волна лютой ненависти к мерзавцу, он резко срывается с места, опрокидывает Калво на землю и успевает выхватить его пистолет. Силы по-прежнему неравны, но Чучо — всего лишь мелкая сошка, а Калво — вот кто настоящее зло. Майкл целится прямо в него, точно зная, что один лишний шаг, одно неправильное движение — и он выстрелит.

— Что ты сделал с Камилой? Где она?

— Просто положи пистолет.

Майкл делает выстрел в песок.

— Где Камила?

— Майкл, мы все еще можем помочь друг другу. Но ты должен положить оружие.

— На колени.

Но Калво продолжает стоять, и паузу нарушает лишь бормотание Чучо.

— Заткнись! На колени.

Калво всё-таки подчиняется, но даже глядя на Майкла снизу вверх, он не сдаёт позиции.

— Подумай на секунду. Если ты убьешь меня, то кто скажет, где найти Камилу? — Этот ублюдок идёт ва-банк, бьёт по больному. — Просто положи пистолет и мы поговорим, хорошо? Один на один. Я думаю, что мы сможем придумать что-то, что устроит нас обоих.

— Где она?

— Она в безопасности. Поверь мне, — убеждает Калво.

— Где она?! — Майкл снова стреляет, и пуля проходит лишь в нескольких сантиметрах от Калво.

— Я клянусь тебе, что не причинил ей никакого вреда, — продолжает Калво и добавляет, подумав: — Хорошо. Я приведу её к тебе, но сначала мы договоримся.

— Ты кусок дерьма, — презрительно кривится Майкл.

— Это единственный вариант. Стефани за Камилу. Это просто, Майкл. Стефани за Камилу.

Майкл знает, что тот блефует, манипулирует. Люди не должны быть разменной монетой в этой нечестной игре. Но шанс на спасение, шанс, что Камила жива и он сможет её увидеть, перевешивает. Майкл готов принять предложение. Он совершает самую большую ошибку, когда поворачивается к ублюдку спиной.

— Нет! — кричит Стефани.

— Прости, — говорит Майкл искренне, надеясь, что она сможет понять.

— Майкл, нет!

Её глаза полны паники, и Майкл, повинуясь неясному инстинкту, в последний момент успевает отскочить в сторону, увернувшись от пули, выпущенной Калво в него. Руки дрожат, когда он снова наводит пистолет на продажного копа, но последний рубеж уже пройден.

— Ты солгал, Калво, лживая тварь! Говори, что ты сделал с Камилой?

— Ничего, я клянусь тебе, ничего.

— Да пошёл ты! — Майкл прицеливается и выстреливает ему прямо в грудь, наблюдая, как замертво падает Калво, как бросается к нему Чучо. Чучо бормочет что-то по-испански, ядовито выплёвывая слова, но вторая пуля настигает его, обрывая словесный поток.

— Помоги мне! Майкл, выпусти меня отсюда! — надрывается Стефани, всё ещё запертая в машине, и Майкл нетвёрдой походкой направляется к ней. Он только что убил человека. Двоих. Он только что спас Стефани и себя. Он использовал шанс на спасение, когда силы были совсем не равны.

— Вот так, вылезай, — он снимает блокировку с замка, и Стефани виснет на нём, трясясь от пережитого стресса, не в состоянии стоять на ногах.

— И… что теперь? — испуганно выдыхает она, переводя взгляд на два остывающих трупа.

— Теперь нам надо скорей убираться отсюда. — Он хочет добавить, что всё закончилось, что скоро они окажутся в безопасности, но едва ли сам верит в это. — Идём. Моя машина недалеко, доедем до города, сдадимся властям. Они разберутся.

— Они нас убьют?

— Только если мы будем оказывать сопротивление.

— А мы будем? — растерянно уточняет Стефани.

— Нет, конечно же, нет. — Майкл берёт её за руку. — Идём. Они во всём разберутся.


End file.
